


Hotel Mindscape- Dipper's Ballad

by RainbowHoodGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper's ballad, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hotel California - Freeform, Hotel Mindscape, Kidnapping, M/M, Screaming, The Mindscape, attempts to escape, dancing in the basement, gravity falls version of a song, spin-off of Hotel California, weirdmageddon part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHoodGirl/pseuds/RainbowHoodGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to Hotel California first for the rhythm:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NTqZ347TKY</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hotel Mindscape- Dipper's Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Hotel California first for the rhythm:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NTqZ347TKY

On a dark forest highway, cool wind in my hair  
Harsh smell of road kill, rising up through he air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There he stood in the doorway;  
I heard the singing birds  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be reality or his could be fantasy"  
Then he lit up his fingers and showed me the way  
There were screams down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them yell...

Welcome to the Hotel Mindscape, kid  
Such a deciphered place ( Such a deciphered place)  
Such a deciphered face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel Mindscape  
Any time of year ( Any time of year)  
You can find it here

His mind is bipolar-twisted, he got the all-seeing eye  
He got a lot of scary, scary guys he calls friends  
How they dance in the basement, harsh glowing eyes  
Some dance for the stand out, some dance to Blend-in

So I call up the Captain  
"Please come up to my room"  
He said, " We haven't had that spirit here since Weirdmageddon part two"  
And still those screams are yelling from far away,  
Wake us up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them yell...

Welcome to the Hotel Mindscape  
Such a deciphered place ( Such a deciphered place)  
Such a deciphered face  
Livin' it up at the Hotel Mindscape  
Isn't this interesting (Isn't this interesting)  
Bring your friends to sing

Carvings on his shoulders  
His Heterochromia gaze  
He said, " We are all just demons here so, you better watch your back"  
And in the Master's castle,  
They gathered for the escape  
They fought back with all they had  
But they just can't kill The Beast

Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I couldn't find my family  
After he took a hold of me  
"Relax, " said the blond man,  
"No use trying to flee.  
"You can scream out anytime you like,  
But you are stuck with me!"


End file.
